


Параллели

by Dianthus_Olesendra



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 08:23:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dianthus_Olesendra/pseuds/Dianthus_Olesendra





	Параллели

Мягкая ткань наконец-то спала с глаз, и Ухура попыталась рассмотреть зал, в котором она так неожиданно оказалась. Не разжимая руки Скотти, она сделала осторожный шаг вперед - открытый космос окружал их со всех сторон. Повсюду, даже под ногами, чернела бесконечная бездна, усыпанная бриллиантами искрящихся звезд и дальних галактик. Медленно, подчиняясь собственным гравитационным силам, сверкающая звездная россыпь плыла по направлению часовой стрелки, а может быть это они с главным инженером сейчас вращались в самом центре Вселенной. Ухура не знала. Но понимала, что, несмотря на отсутствие зрительных подтверждений, подошвы ее сапог продолжали упираться во что-то твердое и ровное. А значит, она и главный инженер все еще находились на «Энтерпрайз», просто Скотти вновь нашел способ совершить маленькое чудо прямо на борту звездолета.

\- С Днем Рождения! – вдруг сообщил Скотти. Он по-прежнему улыбался, но во взгляде появилась еле заметная хитринка - значит, заметил какой эффект произвела на связистку его выдумка, - конечно же основные поздравления от капитана и остальных членов экипажа еще впереди, все секреты я выдавать не буду, но я не смог удержаться, чтобы не поздравить тебя первым… по-своему.

Ухура счастливо улыбнулась, заглядывая прямо в карие глаза главного инженера, в которых отражались светившиеся вокруг миллиарды галактик, - Скотти, я ведь могу и привыкнуть к столь приятным сюрпризам.

\- Для тебя я готов на любые подвиги. А это, - он широко обвел рукой переливающийся космос, - _все_ для тебя. Подожди минутку.

Скотти отпустил руку Ухуры и быстрыми шагами направился в центр комнаты. Там на треножнике стоял небольшой прибор. Скотти наклонился к нему и, повернув невидимые Ухуре переключатели, заставил спирали галактик исчезнуть. Теперь комнату заполнила абсолютная обсидиановая тьма, и одинокая звезда мерцала слабым еле различимым светом на самой границы видимости. 

После ослепляющего блеска первобытного космоса глаза Ухуры не сразу привыкли к темноте, но через несколько секунд она все-таки сумела разглядеть кое-что еще: к звезде мчалась комета, сначала ее почти нельзя было различить, но чем ближе она подходила к далекому светилу, тем ярче вспыхивал ее хвост. И скоро он уже горел неистовым ярким пламенем, разгоняя тьму и заставляя сердце замирать от восторга.

\- Это великолепно. – Ухура прижала ладонь к губам, не в силах оторвать взгляд от завораживающего зрелища. – Скотти, как тебе удалось?

\- Немного воображения и физики, - Скотти вновь улыбнулся, польщенный словами Ухуры, - но у меня есть для тебя кое-что особенное.

Ухура затаила дыхание, готовая увидеть рождение сверхновых, смещение чужих галактик или даже первый день Вселенной, но комната вновь потонула во тьме, и россыпь звезд осталась сиять только над их головами.

Это был уже не космос, а вид ночного неба с Земли. Ухура узнала расположение созвездий: перевернутый конус Цефея, ломаную линию Кассиопеи и витой узор Дракона.

Почти минуту ничего не происходило, и знакомые звезды горели слабым светом сквозь пепельную дымку облаков. А потом это случилось. Сначала один метеор прошил чернильное небо, вспыхнув ослепительной белой вспышкой, за ним последовал второй, и вот уже все летнее небо просветлело, расцвеченное яркими звездными дорожками.

\- Успеть загадать желание пока падает звезда – задача почти невыполнимая, – Скотти плутовски посмотрел на Ухуру, - но ведь в день рождения возможно все?

\- Скотти, - Ухура медленно покачала головой, зачарованная видом несчетных серебряных росчерков на мнимом небе, - здесь так много звезд, что желаний хватит на нас двоих.

\- Тогда я постараюсь не упустить счастливую возможность.

Ухура рассмеялась, увидев как Скотти крепко зажмурился и что-то пробормотал себе под нос. Ее предложение не застигло инженера врасплох, кажется, свое желание он уже давно приготовил и лишь ждал подходящего момента, чтобы его загадать.

\- И какое же твое самое заветное желание? – она все-таки не смогла удержаться от вопроса.

\- Нет, – немного смутившись, ответил главный инженер. - Если я расскажу, то оно никогда не сбудется. 

\- А я думаю, что обязательно сбудется, - Ухура приподнялась на цыпочках, осторожно положив руки на широкие плечи Скотти, - потому что, кажется, я знаю, что ты загадал, - и коснулась своими губами его губ. Обвившие ее талию крепкие руки красноречивей любых слов говорили о том, что она не ошиблась.

* * *

В каюте капитана Кирка старший помощник Спок увлеченно изучал содержимое разобранного проектора.

\- Пока не могу сказать в чем дело, Джим, но я уверен, что полутора часов хватит, чтобы устранить все неисправности, и тогда мы сможем ознакомиться с фильмом, приобретенным мной на Звездной Базе-3. Мне описали его как романтический и рекомендовали для просмотра в день рождения своего партнера.

Спок вопросительно посмотрел на капитана, ожидая одобрения своего плана, но Джим лишь улыбнулся и поцеловал вулканца в чернявую макушку. 

\- Мне достаточно и того, что ты здесь. А теперь просто выключи свет и иди ко мне. 


End file.
